roblox_phantom_forces_tacticsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fermin07's Guide To Sniping
Hello friend! Have you come to become a better sniper. Well let's get to it! Oh, wait let me take care of the spider on the wall, give me a minute... This is for beginners to experts with NO ROBUX TO SPEND. For advice to people who have played enough to be mediocre already (Level 15-20+), skip to 'Choosing a Primary Weapon (Higher Level)' and below. Choosing a Primary Weapon Well the Intervention, you might say. WRONG! Different play styles need different weapons. If you want to snipe, and once in a while go to close range, take the MK-11 or the AK-12 on Semi-automatic mode with a VCOG X6 Scope, a Compensator, the Angled Grip, and a Canted sight. If you want to full on always snipe, and only leave close quarter combat to the minimum, take the Intervention with the default scope, a Compensator, the Stubby Grip, and a Green Laser. If you want to full on always snipe, and only leave close quarter combat to the minimum, but cannot, due to maps like Mall Construction or Subway, take the AN-94 on Burst fire with the VCOG X6 Scope, a Compensator, the Stubby Grip, and a Green Laser. Choosing a Secondary Weapon At a low level, you can choose from the M9, the Glock 17, and the MP412 REX. If you don't know anything about sniping (at all) Take the Glock 17, as it is steadier than the M9, and you don't have to land every shot like the MP412 REX's 6 shot capacity. Put an ARS Supressor or a Muzzle Brake on it, as well as a laser and your choice of sights. If you are sure that you can land at least two shots or one headshot every time, use the MP412 REX with a Compensator, a laser, and a MRD Sight for the most accuracy. Ravod 911 Strategies MK-11 & AK-12 Stay on the ground. When you run with these always run with the canted sight as your sight, and find a good spot, like inside crates or behind crates. Make sure that you can see the twin roofs if you got out of cover a little bit, but not whilst in cover,mad snipers could easily pick you off if they can see you. If the gamemode is King of the Hill or Flare Domination, find a spot where you can see the hill(s) so you can take down whoever comes out into the open. Crouching or sprinting is recommended. AN-94 Find spaces facing the other team's spawn points or in the tree area where the tree's branches are almost touching the ground. If you lay prone, you can pick off many rooftop snipers who are not looking at you. Also, go onto elevated platform on King of the Hill or Flare Domination inside the building, but always be aware of your surroundings, since there's not much cover. Grenades help as well in that position. Intervention Go to the tree area same as the AN-94, or hide in the outskirts of the map. Desert Storm Strategies MK-11 & AK-12 Go on the second floor of the buildings near the center, and move constantly from building to building. Throw grenades at the hill periodicalply. AN-94 & Intervention Go to the outskirts of the city where the twin building are (The buildings have blue crates and two trucks near them), and crouch at the window of the second floor. WARNING: Do not look directly out of the window as you WILL be seen! Look out at an angle so that you will only be exposed from one side! If you really want to go in the tunnel to snipe, go ahead, but everyone will spot you in a second. It is best to go to the buildings on either side of the tunnel. Avoid following the tunnel into the underground. Highway Lot Strategies MK-11 & AK-12 Snipe from the building windows facing the parking building, and watch your back. AGAIN, LOOK OUT OF THE WINDOW DIAGONALLY. Intervention Go to the highway and snipe after using E to spot. Another spot is near the power lines, as you can possibly spawncamp. Again, in this map it is VERY important to watch your back. AN-94 Use any of the other strategies. That's it. Really! Mall Construction Strategies MK-11, AK-12, & AN-94 Since this map is really bad for snipers, it is recommended to stay on the roof of the main building or on the top two floors of the parking building. Intervention Just don't use this. If you have to, use the same tactics. Both Crane Maps Strategies MK-11 & AK-12 Go prone on the floor or on the first and second floors of the building facing Flare 'C' (when it's there, of course) Face diagonally out of the windows. Intervention Go to the third floor of any building, someplace where people coming up the stairs won't see you immediately, but you can see both cranes (one at a time of course). Move to the second floors once in a while to avoid people coming back to kill you. AN-94 Use any of the other strategies. That's it again. Really, no kidding! Metro Strategies MK-11, AK-12 & AN-94 There are not many places to snipe with this; either go on the far ends of the map on the second floor while crouching or laying prone, or near the center, crouched behind the little cover there is at the electric stairs. Intervention You KDR will absolutely hate you if you use this on this map. But again, if you really want to, follow the other strategy, and pick up an SMG if you can for your sidearm. Choosing a Primary Weapon (Higher Level) If you have a good idea of what playstyle you want to use, I'll give tips on the weapon, and which strategy it belongs to (from the ones that i have already made). If you want to snipe, and once in a while go to close range, take the Aug A1 on Semi-automatic mode with a VCOG X6 Scope, a Compensator, the Angled Grip, and a Green Laser. Switch the Aug A1 to auto for close quarter combat, and switch to the telescopic sight. If you want to full on always snipe, and only leave close quarter combat to the minimum, take the R700 with the default scope, a Compensator, the Stubby Grip, and a Green Laser. If you want to full on always snipe, and only leave close quarter combat to the minimum, but cannot, due to maps like Mall Construction or Subway, take the AN-94 or the G36 on Burst fire with the VCOG X6 Scope, a Compensator, the Stubby Grip, and a Green Laser. Yes, I highly recommend still using the AN-94, as it is a great gun. Aug A1 tactics = MK-11 and AK-12 tactics R700 = Intervention AN-94 and G36 = AN-94 Choosing a Secondary Weapon (Higher Level) If you have a good idea of what playstyle you want to use, I'll give tips on the weapon, and which strategy it belongs to (from the ones that i have already made). At around this level, you can choose from the M93R, the Glock 17, the Glock 18, the Desert Eagle (Deagle), and the MP412 REX. If you want to go on the safe side and pick a rapid fire pistol, take the Glock 17, the M93R, or the Glock 18, and you don't have to land every shot like with the MP412 REX and the Deagle. Put an ARS Supressor or a Muzzle Brake on it, as well as a laser and your choice of sights. If you are sure that you can land at least two shots or one headshot every time, use the MP412 REX or the Deagle with a Compensator, a laser, and a MRD Sight for the most accuracy. Now for the M93R. If you think you are really good at sniping or just want to try something silly, slap a VCOG X6 Scope, a compensator, and a laser on the M93R.